


Incoming

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black and N make a new friend while visiting the Johto region.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to make a fluffy Isshushipping drabble.

Small bits of sunlight streamed in through the windows, lighting up the small room. The curtains, a shade of blue both designed to bring light in and keep it out, did not do its job in the latter. Of all the places for the light to land on, it seemed, the light had specifically chosen Black's eyes.

He awoke with a foggy mind; the world around him shook. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath through his nose, and then opened them up again once more. Once his vision had stopped shaking, he could clearly tell that everything was fine. The small hotel room was exactly as it had been arranged the night before.

His bag was still sitting across the room, completely untouched. The dresser had been used only for N to put some pamphlets on; the rest of it was completely bare, showing off the dresser's smooth mahogany surface. The light blue walls were slightly grey, though bits were also bright with shards of new morning light.

Black rubbed his eyes and sat up. Judging by N's snores, he was still fast asleep. Black reached his hand out towards where he guessed his boyfriend's hair to be; his eyes remained firmly on the windows. From what he could see, the sun would at least shine bright and warm that day.

Just as soon as his hand was out, he pulled it back and froze. A small, fast forming line of sweat ran down the back of his neck, and it took him a moment to allow his eyes to look down.

The Snubbull that looked back at him was rather angry. Black's expression softened, and he reached his hand out towards the Pokemon once more.

The Snubbull relaxed as well, and lowered it's head. It let it's tongue out when Black began to pet the top of its head.

This was just like it had been the night before as well. Even on vacation in the Johto region, N had managed to make instant connections with Pokemon. It was a good thing as well; the Snubbull had recently been abandoned by its former trainer.

It's amazing, Black thought. Now that the Pokemon has two good trainers, it's really relaxed.

The night before, it had looked terrible when Black and N first saw it.

Unexpectedly, the Snubbull leaned forward and licked Black's chin. He grinned, and held his hand out once more. The Snubbull began to lick his hand., making low, happy noises.

It was either that or the light which had woken N up. He rubbed at his eyes, looking over the two in bed beside him.

Before he could ask any questions, Black leaned over and gave him his own kiss.

N relaxed, and gave one in return.

More and more sunlight streamed in through the curtains; outside stood a new day. It was a beautiful moment, Black noted, the kind that he would need to take his camera out for; these were the kinds of days his mother wanted to receive in the mail.

But for now, that day could wait just a little longer.


End file.
